Eyes Of Lust
by kakeras
Summary: When Tsuna is actually left alone for once, but Adult Colonello decides to visit, what will the Decimo with raging hormones do alone with this sexy soldier? YAOI. M. I suck at summaries.


It was another normal day for Tsunayoshi Sawada. But with all the recent things that have been happening to him lately, it can barely be called _normal_. Even now as a highschooler, Tsuna had to put up with a lot of things; his love life, social life, angsts, school, puberty, and most especially, his _family_. Although today he was home alone, probably one of the luckiest coincidences that could ever happen. Reborn had some mafia work; Mama and Iemitsu went on their second honeymoon; Bianchi and Gokudera had a family reunion… which wasn't so good for the silver haired boy but good for the Juudaime; and Takeshi went to go fishing in the mountains with his dad with I-pin and Lambo tagging along. Tsuna was sure that Kyoko and Haru wouldn't be visiting because of his intuition. Now that he thought about it, there were so many people that have entered the boy's life.

"Well, I won't waste this opportunity to have some alone time to myself~!" He smiles. The brunette heads over to the windows to open his curtains since it wasn't bright enough in his room. This action proved to be futile.

All of a sudden, there was a boot on the boy's face. Someone jumped into Tsuna's room from the window.

"GAH! Wh-who, what, where?" Tsuna says, in a panicked tone.

"It's not safe to be near windows knowing your position in the mafia, kora." Ah, that voice. That statement which ended with 'kora'. It could only be one person, and it was the blonde Arcobaleno whose curse was recently lifted. If the blonde's kicks hurt when he was an infant, it sure hurt as hell now that he is an adult.

"C-c-colonello?" Tsuna was surprised… and a little astonished. He totally forgot about this blonde maniac. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, so I decided to visit Reborn. Where is he, kora?"

"He's not here." Tsuna says, while holding the part of his face that was hurting.

"You should be more careful and avoid accidents, kora." Colonello states, referring to Tsuna's face whom he had kicked.

"THAT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT! YOU KICKED ME IN THE FACE!"

"Then you should watch out for yourself."

Colonello had nothing else to do. The man just stared out the window; beams of the scorching hot sun brightening his face. Beads of sweat made his face sparkle. Tsuna just stared at the man… admiring his figure. Colonello wasn't muscular, but he did have muscles and a lean body. His blonde spiky hair and blue eyes made the man look even sexier. And…

'_That ass…'_ Tsuna didn't even notice that he was actually drooling over fantasizing about Colonello. The boy never did that before, but once the hormones started kicking in, it took over more than half of his mind.

"Tsuna, what're you looking at, kora?" Colonello turned his body around and looked at Tsuna, who was immersed in his flight of the imagination. Colonello didn't even get his attention till he leaned down face to face on the desk Tsuna was leaning on… but he was still letting your imagination run riot. Only physical touch snapped Tsuna out of his daydreams, and that was when the blonde man poked his nose.

"Well? What're you looking at?"

"H-huh, what?" Tsuna says, in a baffled tone. He wasn;t really sure what he was doing before Colonello poked him.

"You were staring at something. Were you admiring my body, kora?" Colonello says, with a sly smile. Looks like some ideas popped up on his bed. He was going to start teasing Tsuna now. He leans over, forehead to forehead with Tsuna, with his hand on the back of the brunette's head. "You wanna play for a while, kora~?" He says in an extremely seductive tone.

Tsuna flushed. He was reddening because the blonde was so close to him to the point that he could feel his breath. He couldn't blink, and just stared deep into the blue eyes, but only Tsuna's eyes were begging for lust.

Colonello didn't stop there. He stood up and sat facing Tsuna on his lap. The Mafioso wrapped his arms behind him, teasing him some more. Colonello knew his plan was working because he could feel a bulge right under him. But Colonello only teased. He wasn't looking for lust… Not yet, anyway. The man then got off the boy, and now Tsuna's boner was out in the open… well, out in the open under his clothes. The bulge was very obvious though, and it couldn't be mistaken by anything else.

"Surprisingly big, kora." But the brunette just looked away, turning into a deep crimson. The Rain Arcobaleno just laughed.

Tsuna didn't even look at the man. But there was one thing on his mind. He's known this Arcobaleno for a long time already, and this military man never tried to sexually harass him. Make fun of him yes, but there was never anything sexual. Now why did the blonde start something so bizarre?

'… _What if he's sexually attracted to me?' _The thought of that made Tsuna redden. Then he turned to look at Colonello, who was staring out the window. What could he be looking at in this crammed neighborhood? Curious, Tsuna went toward Colonello take a glimpse of what he was gawking at. Because of the boy's small window, he had to lean from behind the military man.

Colonello could feel someone's breath from behind him. He immediately turned and saw Tsuna, who was rather astonished to be caught in a situation where he looked to be sneaking behind him.

"I… ah…" The timid boy couldn't answer. Colonello just smiled, though. Tsuna was acting like he always does… in a cute way. But that smile immediately turned vicious. Colonello then uppercuts the boy, which led to him rolling down on the floor.

"W-what was that for?"

"Since everyone's gone, someone has to train you, kora!" The blonde walks toward the brunette that was lying on the floor. Tsuna looked up at him, with eyes pleading not to get hurt. It was those eyes that made Colonello stop on his tracks.

'_Kawaii…. KORA! What am I thinking?' _He shakes his head, trying to get the thoughts of undressing Tsuna out of his head. Tsuna just ogled at the man's actions. This was his chance to get up and prepare for the fight he'll have to put up with.

Colonello couldn't bring himself to look at Tsuna. When he prepared to tackle him down, he had thoughts of doing more than tackling. The Decimo speculated what he was thinking, and stood by him first.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" Tsuna asked, his eyes bright from concern.

'_Kawaii….. KORA! NO NO NO! Those eyes…' _This led to Colonello tackling Tsuna down to his bed. The blonde looked at the high schooler, now he had eyes filled with lust. He bit the collard of Tsuna's shirt, then looked straight into the boy's eyes, as if saying that he's about to do nasty things to him. But the Vongola Boss was ready to fight back. He managed to push the Arcobaleno straight to the wall and cornered him.

Both eyes, now, were yearning for each other. And it was Tsuna who started by stealing a kiss from Colonello. The two were trying to fight each other for domination, but it turned out to be Tsuna that won the fight over tongues, with his own now exploring the cave known as Colonello's mouth. They broke off from the kiss, each catching his own breath. They just stared at each other for what seemed to be a minute after that with disbelief at what they had just done. But right after that minute, they didn't even care. Not a single fuck was given anymore… except for the probable fucks they'll be giving to each other. They were making out after that, till Colonello broke off.

"Tsuna… kora… I don't think we should… you know…" Colonello hesitated. It's not like he didn't want to do Tsuna, he actually wanted to fuck him right then and there, but he was hesitating out of concern because Tsuna was a few years younger than him.

"I've never been with a guy before… I don't think it's advisable for us to do this… kora." His voice was hushed. He was a lustful person, yes, but he had to act like an adult once in a while. As if there's anything adult with making out with a guy who was still a highschooler.

"I'm here… I know what to do…" Tsuna replies. "… since it's not the first time I've done this with a guy." He smirked. It looked like the Decimo knew more than the soldier. But the soldier wasn't too happy about it.

"K-kora?" He didn't know what else to say. Tsuna was too young to be having sex, and right here, the same boy was admitting to having done the deed… And it even sounded like he had a lot of experience.

"I have loyal guardians after all." Tsuna then locks his lips with Colonello's. Tsuna, the timid and wimpy student, was actually showing superiority. The Vongola then moves on to the Arcobaleno's neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin.

"G-… ahh…" The soldier moaned. His eyes were half closed because of the pleasure and his curiosity to actually be done by a guy.

After several minutes, they both stop and help each other strip off. Both were extremely turned on. You didn't have to look at them twice to see that. Tsuna pushed Colonello down once more, licking his chest, squeezing his nipple while his tongue plays with the other one.

"Tsu-tsuna… Ahh…"

Meanwhile, right outside the house was a very jolly and hyper Haru with her good friend Kyoko. They were passing by the street where Tsuna's house was located, and since they were there already, they decided to visit.

"Good thing we brought some cakes and groceries! We can cook Tsuna-kun some dinner tonight as well!" says Haru in a cheery tone.

"Yes it is!" These two were never really planning to visit Tsuna's house. They met up with each other coincidentally and were passing by the Vongola's home coincidentally. Tsuna's intuition was ninety percent accurate that they wouldn't visit, but ten percent said otherwise.

"Hey… do you here that?" Kyoko asks, lowering down her voice. "Hahi?" The two quieted down and concentrated more on listening. Right outside the window, Colonello's moans could be heard.

"AhhhhHH!" Tsuna was rapidly sucking down Colonello's cock. He bobbed his head up and down, then brought out his head and just licked the tip of mini-Colonello. There was precum dripping from all these teasing. Oh, but he wasn't just sucking down. Tsuna then pulled out three fingers out off the soldier.

The two were panting. "Colonello… I'm going in." Says the brunett, as he placed the tip of his member right outside of Colonello's entrance. He proceeds to enter, earning moans and shrieks from the blonde. Tsuna swiftly fucked the man.

"Guh… GaaaaaahHHHH! K-k-koraaAAA!" The Arcobaleno screams, as Tsuna hits the 'spot'. "I-I-I'm coming….!" With his warning, Tsuna went even faster and pounded on his tender spot.

"I'm… *huff* coming too…!... Colonello!" He screams out his name. "Tsu-Tsuna!". And with one last thrust, they both came together, spilling their seed all over their bodies. Tsuna fell onto Colonello, and this time Colonello locked his lips with his.

With that last kiss, they both drifted to sleep out of exhaustion. However…

"H-h-HAHI!" Haru's face was crimson, and so was Kyoko's. Their eyes were wide, and they were frozen stiff after hearing the man that they dreamed to be their future husband scream out another man's name. They dropped their groceries and cakes, and ran off. They were fine to be anywhere but there.


End file.
